iPod tag challenge
by sazcmc
Summary: Simples, an iPod tag challenge. 10 drabbles based on 10 songs, I tagged five people, they are mostly Sharpay centric! R


**iPod Tag Challenge: **

**1. Love Story – Taylor Swift**

Sharpay had been fifteen when she had first seen him there, really seen him in a different light, romantically, across the dance floor. Troy Bolton, the basketball coach's son. She knew they shouldn't really be together as they were from completely different worlds but well, she really wanted him, she couldn't help it. They had danced all night and by the end of it she had felt like she had known him forever.

She hadn't wanted the night to end, there was no way to lie about it "Please don't go." She murmured underneath the fairy lights that had been set up outside the school.

Troy had merely laughed and said, "You do know I'll see you tomorrow at school don't you?". She couldn't help but laugh, it was true but she felt so attached to him then. She didn't ever want to let him go.

**2. Bad Romance – Lady Gaga**

It had been so difficult. She found it so difficult to control herself around him, she just wanted everything about him, it was as though he cast a spell over her and made her a different person who acted on instinct, and desires. She couldn't help but kiss him, couldn't help but end up naked in bed with him, and then after when she came to her senses she would realise she had made yet _another_ terrible mistake.

It was after one such time she finally said it. "We have to stop doing this."

They were lying in bed together still, and she sat up to get some clothes. Troy said, "Why?" as if he didn't already know, she couldn't help but think.

"You know why!" Sharpay burst out as she put on her bra and buttoned up her shirt, "You are in a long term committed relationship with Gabriella Montez, that's why!"

Troy waved his hand in the air beside him dismissively "Small details." He said and grabbed her wrist, as usual it was like fire touched her skin, burning her, making her want him. She paused in her actions and Troy sat up, moved over the bed to where she was. "You know what happens to me when I'm around you."

"We could just be friends?" She offered and he scoffed.

Troy pulled her down onto him, onto his knee, and began to unbutton her shirt, Sharpay found herself powerless to stop him even though she wanted to, "I don't want to be friends!" He said and crushed his lips on top of hers once more.

**3. Your Song – Ellie Goulding**

She lay awake yet again. It was never easy being the one who was left behind; who had to try and pick up the pieces after someone you loved was gone. She knew that now. It was so difficult lying in their marital bed when he was no longer there to lie beside her, waking up to the empty pillow which still smelled of him, having to drag herself out of bed every damned day to their empty house.

Sometimes she couldn't help it, she cried, and cried, and cried at the despair of it all. At the mere thought she was never going to see him again, well it was enough to send a jolt of pain through her body so agonising she was almost floored by it. Almost. Time was not making this any easier, her wedding ring, she had yet to take off. What would it mean when she did take it off? Just because he had died didn't mean they weren't married anymore, right?

"Oh Troy, why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to go…?" She breathed quietly, feeling the tears slipping down her cheeks. She looked at a picture of the two of them together on their wedding day, she had been so beautiful that day, there was no denying it. Her long blonde hair curled into ringlets, the white dress, the look of love on Troy's face, all the attention on them. It was difficult to believe that had been just one year ago today. And then just one month ago today their lives had been ripped apart right down the middle.

**4. Rake It In – Imogen Heap**

When Sharpay came to she was bound by her wrists and ankles she didn't know what she was tied to but she was most definitely in a star position, what the hell was going on? What on earth was happening? She was confused, and she could taste blood, she felt dirty, like there was muck all over her and there were several wounds on her legs, torso and arms.

Her clothing was all cut and torn, the dress she had been wearing before arriving here was basically unrecognisable now. "Hello Sharpay I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Came a voice, a male one but she couldn't quite place it. The sound of a knife being scraped against the wall several times, back and forth, back and forth, getting closer.

She was gagged and blindfolded, she couldn't see, she couldn't speak, this was an awful position to be in, she felt so helpless, powerless. She had obviously been trying to struggle against the bonds before, her wrists and ankles were all cut, "Oh Sharpay do you have any idea what I have in store for you?" Came the voice and she shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Oh she just wanted to go home.

**5. I Like It – Enrique Iglesias**

She was dancing, his hands were on her waist and it was so hot in there she could feel the thin sheen of sweat on her skin as they danced together. He whispered in her ear, "Gabriella's out of town, we could go back to mine." He said and while what he did suggest was very enticing, she really shouldn't.

She may have been drinking but Sharpay was sober enough to know that she shouldn't go back to Troys, she was. But then she wanted to go back, and well, why not? That was the drink talking but, she really wanted to go back to his. They danced to a couple more songs together, grinding on the floor and after a while she could feel her hands in his hair, his lips on her neck, nibbling at her earlobe and her knees practically buckled. Oh she would be going home with him, girlfriend or not.

"You know just what I like." She murmured and felt him smile against her skin as he took her hand and led her away from the dancefloor to the taxi rank outside, her heart beat in anticipation for what lay ahead, just the two of them for a whole night.

**6. 3 – Britney Spears**

What was the point in sleeping with just one person? There was something so emphatically boring about it, one person, no. What was so much better was having sex with multiple people. Be they two men or two women, or one of each, she was not a fussy person when it came to threesomes. But they were better than just the one.

Her boyfriend didn't share the sentiment; he was rather selfish and didn't like to share. That was how she tried to see it, but Sharpay, oh there was something about kissing someone else, being with someone else right in front of him, and then watched that other person be with them that she just loved. She didn't know what it was. "Come on please, Gabriella's up for it."

"I am not sleeping with you and Gabi, that's too far. It'll be weird. No, just no." He said and she rolled her eyes, wondering what she could say that would make him want to do it, "Why can't we do it just us?" He wanted to know, his eyes pleading with hers and Sharpay wrinkled her nose.

"That's boring." She said and scoffed, she missed the look on his face that said he had taken offence and moved off, if he wasn't going to participate she would just find someone who would.

**7. Pain – Three Days Grace**

Sharpay was broken, she was looking for that self-destruct button and was looking for anyone who was willing to help her press it. She had been doing anything that she possibly could to hurt herself, why not? She had lost the only thing that really mattered. No it wasn't her silly boyfriend Troy, he wasn't important. No, she had lost the one person who had been there her entire life. Ryan was gone, just like that. She didn't know how it had happened; she had just got a phone call to tell her he was dead. Dead.

And now, she didn't know what to do with herself she didn't know what to do with her life without him. Her parents were bereft and she had just gone on a bender, she had been drinking to the point of blacking out, waking up in alleyways, she had been hurting herself. Sharpay looked at it like she would rather feel pain than feel the permanent numbness that was emanating throughout her body at this current time.

She knew Troy was stuck in the middle; he wanted to help and yet knew she would probably end it if he tried to get in the way of her and her current cycle of self-destruction. She wanted to be in pain, it was better than the emptiness.

**8. Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars**

He loved her, everything about her he just loved. He was so obsessed with her, even when she was in her joggers and her hair was messy from sleeping and she had yesterday's make-up on her face (a very, very, rare occurrence but it had been known to happen) then Troy knew he was in love with Sharpay Evans. It was getting to see her like that, and not when she looked 'perfect' that really mattered to him.

And he would tell her all the time, he told her she was beautiful, although Sharpay was not a modest person and it was just an unnecessary ego boost for her, he didn't care; he wanted to tell her how good she looked all the time. What did it matter? She was perfect, to him. Maybe not to anyone else in the school but to him, she was perfect.

**9. Circle The Drain – Katy Perry**

Sharpay had decided she wasn't going to do it anymore. As she watched her husband stumble in drunk, it was 8PM and he had been due home from work four hours ago, so she had called, only to find he had been fired. She crossed her arms and glared at him, "Hey Shar…" He slurred and she shook her head.

"Don't 'hey shar' me like you don't know. You got fired today didn't you?" She asked and he shrugged and smiled, before taking a step forward and managing to miss the ground, causing him to stumble and fall. She didn't move to help him. She picked up the suitcase beside her and held it to her waist. "Ryan is coming to pick me up."

"Cool whererer we goin'?" He wanted to know and she could have laughed, could have but didn't.

"'We' aren't going anywhere. _I_ am leaving you." She said to him and stepped over him as he lay a drunken mess on the floor, she headed to the door just as Ryans car pulled up. She was done. There was a note upstairs he could read when he was sober _if_ he was ever sober again, but she could not stay here with him. Not while he drank so much every night he couldn't remember the entire year most likely, not when she was up at all hours worrying about him or listening to him throw up. No, Sharpay wasn't doing it anymore. Not with a baby in her womb as she had found out earlier in the day.

**10. Smile – Lily Allen**

Before when Sharpay had seen her ex-boyfriend it would have been enough to reduce her to tears, just the sight of him made the longing she managed to suppress all come back up to the surface. But she had to remind herself that Troy had cheated on her with Gabriella, and he did not deserve her, no matter how much she wanted to be with him.

Over time though, she felt better about it, enough so that when Troy turned around and said to her, "I want you back." That day in the local bar near her apartment she had shaken her head, no way was she getting into that snake pit again.

But it had been just what she needed to get over the hurdle of their break up, it had been just what the doctor ordered, the final admission that he had been wrong, he had made a huge mistake and ought to be with her. Well that would never be happening again, she smiled to herself at the thought. It was good when things worked out.

* * *

**I saw this on a fic by **_RayDayyx_ **that she wrote about 2 years ago and I don't even know if the iPod tag challenge is still going around but I thought why not start it up again. Although since I've taken a break from the writing on here, I don't have very many friends, certainly not part of the 'community' as it were, so I will just choose five totally random people. Why not, eh? **

**So the aim of the game... challenge... is to take your iTunes or your iPhone, mp3 player, whatever it is you may use, and put it on shuffle and then write drabbles based on the first ten songs that appear, and you have to write the drabble in the time the song takes. Then tag five other people, here are the randomers I am tagging and I hope they do this!**

**1. **_Unproper Grammar_

**2. **_jamiesgirl_

**3. **_Nellen_

**4. **_Nellen_

**5. **_TheDude47_

**Okay so those are the five people I have chosen! I hope they do this, and I hope that this gets made into a 'thing' again. I might do more.**

**Sarah xoxo**


End file.
